memories of a dangerous life
by Grenny
Summary: ¿al fin aqui, podré descansar?" se dejo llevar por la gravedad del oceano, no habia dolor, ni odio, ni amor, ni sangre derramada, solo la realizacion de un sueño, la muerte que hace tantos años lo perseguía, estaba mas cerca de lo que el pudo imaginar..


Respiraba con dificultad y apoyando todo el peso de su pequeño cuerpo sobre la sabakatou buscaba un lugar donde sentirse seguro y a salvó

Respiraba con dificultad y apoyando todo el peso de su pequeño cuerpo sobre la _sabakatou_ buscaba un lugar donde sentirse seguro y a salvó. Pero Tokio era todo menos un lugar seguro.

las calles estaban vacías, mientras se arrastraba por las burdas aceras su mente comenzó a divagar, sus ojos comenzaban a pesarle y su vista se le nubló notablemente, estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre, metió una de sus manos por entre sus ropas, palpando la gravedad de sus heridas y antes de que el tenue matiz rojizo del cielo desapareciera, antes de que el sol fuera tragado por el manto de oscuridad de la luna, vio su mano envuelta en sangre…siguió avanzando, determinado a encontrar un lugar donde dejarse caer…

Para cuando se dio cuenta, se hallaba en una calle rural, rodeada de árboles de ciruelo y a los pies de estos, cruzaba un río, siguió avanzando y con cada débil paso su vida comenzaba a escapársele por entre sus heridas abiertas que dejaban los desgarres entre sus ropas mezclándose con la sangre y la tierra.

Frente a él apareció un muchacho no menor de 12 años que lo miraba atónito, estiró su mano envuelta en sangre hacia el, trato de pedir su ayuda, pero todo su cuerpo estaba en shock, no pudo hablar, el pequeño desapareció, mientras el caía en una especie de lapso momentáneo de inconciencia, volvió a abrir sus ojos, estaba oscuro, solo la tenue luz de la luna lo acompañaba, estaba apoyado contra el tronco de uno de los árboles de ciruelo, cerca del río, vio su reflejo en el agua turbulenta, ahí estaba el asesino,

agonizante, su cabello rojo escarlata atado en una cola de caballo alta, su _hakama_ blanca opacada por la tierra, y la _yukata_ abierta y rasgada por los sucesivos cortes de una espada enemiga, daban nota de la magnitud de su batalla y de sus heridas, una gran mancha carmesí se extendía por su pecho hasta manchar su hakama, poso su mano libre sobre su cintura, tratando de detener la hemorragia, pero incluso el peso de su mano sobre su propio cuerpo le hacía daño, repentinamente se arqueó hacia delante y cubriéndose la boca con su mano tosió, retorciéndose en el suelo de dolor, cuando se detuvo, observo su mano, llena de sangre, sus heridas eran ya lo suficientemente graves como para costarle la vida misma,

Se echo hacia atrás volviendo a apoyarse contra el árbol, cerró los ojos un momento, y al abrirlos se sintió algo nauseabundo, no podía ver bien, se incorporó del suelo apoyándose en su espada y aquel niño volvió a parecer frente a él, atónito, pero no estaba solo, alzó la vista y frente a él un hombre alto con la mirada seria, incluso algo enojado lo observaba con los brazos cruzados, estaba vestido de blanco, pero sus ropas eran totalmente diferentes a las de el, no usaba una _hakama_, ni una _yukata,_ seguramente no era un samurai, vestía un pantalón sin pliegues, su _yukata_ estaba abierta dejando al descubierto su pecho y un vendaje que comprendía desde el pecho a su cintura, y en su frente una cinta color rojo, estiró la mano hacia ellos, y acto seguido cayó al suelo, pero este hombre alto y de expresión casi indiferente detuvo su caída tomándolo entre sus brazos….

Se vio caer en un profundo océano, dejándose llevar por el vaivén de las olas, dejando que el agua salada limpiará sus heridas, ya no habían gritos de dolor, ni ruegos, ni sangre desparramada por doquier, no había rencor ni venganza, ni amor ni deseo, solo la realización de un sueño que hace muchos años había tenido: la muerte.

"¿_al fin, aquí podré descansar?"_

Se pregunto, mientras seguía cayendo, y el sonido de una gota de agua cayendo lo despertó, sacándolo de su delirio…

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose en una gran habitación vacía de no ser por su presencia, observo todo detalladamente, respiro profundo, un olor a jazmines invadió su espacio, y le pareció un olor agradable, tranquilizador…de no ser también por el olor a sangre que ataco a sus sentidos.

Trato de incorporarse, pero un dolor punzante en su abdomen lo retuvo en el _futón,_ palpó su abdomen, rozando sus dedos contra un vendaje correctamente hecho, seguramente estaba en algún hospital,

Fue entonces que se percató que no tenía su espada, no le importo el dolor, ni que sus heridas se abrieran de nuevo, tenía que encontrar a la _sabakatou_, abrió el _shoji_ con una fuerza brutal, al mismo tiempo que sus heridas se abrían manchando su vendaje, su cabello atado en una alta cola de caballo se zafaron del moño y cayeron sobre sus hombros mientras que otro mechones cayeron sobre su frente, cubriendo sus ojos.

Y envuelto en desesperación volvió la mirada hacia un gran pasillo y sus ojos dorados inyectados en ira se encontraron de golpe con unos ojos grandes y redondos de color azul profundo, que lo miraban sorprendidos,

Su expresión cambio totalmente, sus facciones se relajaron y preguntándole por su espada, se apoyo contra la pared volviendo a sentirse algo mareado, la muchacha se acercó y rodeándolo por la cintura lo llevo de regreso a la habitación.

Cuando lo hubo acostado, fue por más vendajes y medicina,

Se sentó a su lado y con una gentil sonrisa en sus labios le pidió que se incorporara un poco para quitarle los vendajes manchados…

Así lo hizo el en total silencio, volvió a recostarse, mientras ella volvía a cerrar las heridas, las desinfectó apropiadamente y tomando un rollo de vendas le pidió que se levantara de nuevo, así lo volvió a hacer, entonces sintió aquel aroma a jazmines, ella era la que despedía ese dulce y tranquilizador aroma,

La miró algo sorprendido y atónito, como hipnotizado por ella, la examino,

Era pequeña y delgada, su cabello largo, preso en una cola de caballo alta, todas sus facciones eran delicadas, su nariz, sus labios finamente dibujados y teñidos del color de los ciruelos de primavera, rosados, fragantes…

Bajo su mirada aparecían notoriamente unas marcas débilmente moradas, ojeras, sus ojos azules, expresivos, profundos le daban a toda su figura un elegante porte….todo eso acompañado dulcemente por la bondad que mostraba en sus cuidados con el, y la simpatía y confianza que representaba con una dulce sonrisa…

Pero ella no tenía idea de quien era el,

Tal vez esa inocente sonrisa se desvanecería con la misma rapidez en que apareció si supiera lo que el era, lo que había hecho…

La muchacha no tenía menos de 18 años, lo miró y le preguntó si tenía hambre, el asintió con la cabeza algo avergonzado por su debilidad, ella sonrió y rápidamente guardo todos los implementos desapareciendo tras el _shoji._

Para cuando la joven regreso con la comida, el se había quedado profundamente dormido, ella dejo a un lado las cosas y se acerco a arroparlo,

Lo observo un momento, preguntándose que clase de persona sería, como para hacerse tanto daño,

Tenía la certeza de que era un samurai cuando sanosuke lo llevo al _dojo_, el traía en su _hakama_ dos espadas, una de filo invertido y otra que no ha sido sacada de su funda, y su cabello tomado en una alta cola de caballo, daba cuenta de que hasta ese entonces seguía siendo un samurai activo,

Pero no podía dejarlo en estado en que lo encontraron…

………


End file.
